Heart's on Fire
by fantafae
Summary: Scorpius tells the story of his life at Hogwarts. Who is this Weasley girl that brings such a fire to his heart? And how does he keep it burning? ORIGINALLY SAVIN' ME
1. Chapter 1

I stood in between Mother and Father at the platform. The great, red train let of enormous amounts of steam, signaling its looming departure from the station.

"Now Scorpius, remember: Don't mind what people at school say about the family." Rushed mother, she always worried over the littlest things. "You are you, no matter what anyone else says. And remember we are both very proud of you." She leaned down and kissed my forehead with genuine affection. I looked to my father and saw that he looked just as uncomfortable as he scanned the platform. I don't know what for, though.

Something seemed to catch his eye and I followed his gaze. A strange group of people were starring at my family. A woman with freakishly (to out it…kindly) bushy brown hair was clutching a tall, red-haired man by the arm. The man bent to and equally ginger woman (whom I can only imagine was somehow related to the repulsively red-haired man. There is no way two people with the same shade of hair can find themselves in the same room at the same time, accidentally, and not be relate in some fashion.) And whispered something that I assumed everyone could hear, judging by her, the mousy little woman at his side, and the black-haired man next to the ginger woman's reactions. The beaver woman with brown hair said something rather crossly to the tall man while the black-haired man reached over and punched him in the arm. The man with the black hair and round glasses looked over at Father and nodded. I watched Father closely to see what his response would be. He looked at Mum, then down to me, and finally back to the other man. He too nodded shortly and turned to steer us both towards the train.

The final whistle blew and I knew it was time.

"Well, here goes." I told my parents. My mother was near tears and my Father didn't look too far off, himself. He kneeled down so we were face to face and grabbed my shoulders.

"You let us know if you get ANY trouble there. You understand? Anything at all and you owl us straight away." His grip tightened a fraction as he said this. " But most of all…be strong, son. Remember how we raised you, and try not to cause trouble, please?" He implored, shaking me slightly. I just looked at him.

"Scorpius, please promise me."

"Ok, Ok, I promise." I shrugged off his arms and grabbed my luggage. Good-byes never were a strong point for me. I picked up Hercules, my cat, off the sullied ground and clutched him to my chest one-handed. Mother kissed me once more on the forehead and my father gave me a strong pat on the shoulder to send me off.

I boarded the train without another look back. As I moved along the trains corridor people that passed stopped and stared, just as those at the station did. But I didn't mind them, so what if they stared? I was something to look at, and that was ok with me.

Let me explain something. After the war ended, my father and his family were shunned. Tolerated, yes, but shunned all the same. People refused to acknowledge that the Malfoys were good, in the end.

My father entered into one of the most prestigious wizarding universities in the world, he wanted to be a potions specialist (someone who discovers new potions and catalogues what they do and how to create them) for the ministry.

But he was rejected, due to fact that he was involved in "suspicious behavior" during the war.

He became Madame Malkin's shop-assistant instead. He managed the inventory. He met my mum when he was closing up shop one day. She was passing by and (according to her) he instantly fell in love. Her family was apparently on the same side, during the war, so she wasn't prejudice to him at all.

My grandparents are a different story. Let's just say that they were more against their son marrying a half-blood.

They disowned him.

Since then, people haven't mentioned the Malfoy family, publically anyway. The fact that the spawn of Draco Malfoy is beginning his years at Hogwarts must be astounding to everyone. Whatever.

I tried to avoid hitting people as I passed them in the crowded hallways while looking for an open compartment. I looked in every window to see if any were vacant. None were. I wasn't able to find a single free compartment till the end of the train; even then it wasn't completely empty.

In the seat next to the window sat girl with bright red hair, much like the tall man I saw starring rudely earlier. However this girls hair was not as straight, her hair was curly and short, coming right under her chin. Honestly it was a disgusting haircut and I don't know how she lived with herself. Her head rested against the window and her eyes were closed. She didn't even flinch as I slid the door open.

I sat in the seat across from her, though as far away as I could. I tried to divert my eyes anywhere but her face, but I just couldn't seem to look away. Her entire face was covered in small brown freckles, most especially on her cheeks and across the bridge of her nose. Her nose was small and button shaped and her lips were oddly full for someone her age. My eyes trailed across her outfit. She wore a short, green, overall jumper with an off-white turtleneck beneath. Her legs sported strange knee-socks with red, orange, brown and yellow stripes and black mary-janes. All in all, she wasn't positively grotesque, I wouldn't have to move because the mere sight of her sickens me (don't laugh, it's happened before).

The train jerked as is began to pull out of the station, making Hercules jump from my lap with an annoyed growl. The girl stirred and opened her eyes. They were startlingly blue, as blue as the ocean that I saw last summer when my father took us all to the Caribbean. I wasn't sure what to say, normally I would have something snarky and clever at hand to throw at anyone. But when I saw her eyes everything came undone. She looked at me quietly and blinked her big, blue eyes.

"You're Malfoy." She state, matter-of-factly.

I nodded.

She left.

This was going to be one bloody year.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I feel the train stop even with my eyes closed. The car jerks about for a moment before the other children begin to slide open their respective doors. I slowly make my way over to the window on mine and peak through the blinds.

So far I've only had one encounter with another person, the red head. Except for her everyone else seems to avoid me at all costs. Once I…claimed my compartment, no one came near me. Now I had to somehow get to school without detection.

Maybe this year would be easy. Maybe, just maybe, everyone would leave me alone and go on about their business. Hopefully I could make my way through school without causing any waves.

"Is that him?" I heard from behind me.

"Yeah, that Malfoy bloke, I heard his father did some work for..._you-know-who_"

Maybe, just maybe, that was too much to hope for.

A rough hand attached itself to my shoulder and pulled me back, hard.

"Ugh" I grunted and turned to face my newest friend. The boy who grabbed my shoulder was almost two heads taller than myself. It was quiet obvious that he was older, possibly a fourth or fifth year. He was flanked by three, noticeably shorter boys, not much younger, maybe third years.

"You Malfoy's kid?" he said, rather unkindly.

"Well…that depends, why do you care?"

"Because he's a bloody traitor, that's why. And we don't let traitors go to school here." Said a rather stocky boy with muddy blonde hair and squinty eyes stupidly. His nose was tipped up at the end making him look like a dirty pig.

The three others began to snicker loudly.

Fools.

"Did you send my acceptance letter, then?" I asked. I honestly couldn't stand idiots, all they do it waste my time.

"psssht, no. Only the Headmistress can do that. Are you slow or summit?" he looked back to the others and laughed, he thought I was stupid…

"If you didn't send it you have no say in the matter." I told him. His laughing died instantly and he glared.

"You think you're smarter than me because you're a Malfoy? Think you're so_ high and mighty_? The glare on his face was murderous. I shook my head slowly and backed away.

So much for no waves.

"No, I…that's not what I- I didn't mean…" The tall, older boy grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me closer to him

" You listen up, Malfoy, you watch yourself. Not many people like your family here, and they won't put up with arrogance. You put so much as one toe out of line and you'll get hell. You understand?" His voice had dropped considerably so that the threat in his words was persuasive, but I could tell he meant no harm. He let go of my robes and stepped back to his gaggle of goons smiling.

"I'm Cornby, William Cornby." His hand was outstretched. I was still shocked from his breech of my faces personal bubble. He inched his arm further. I stepped back, pulled on my indifferent mask and said:

"So?" then walked away.

If "Cornby, Willian Cornby" really wanted to be my friend he would find some other reason to talk to me without lecturing me about manners, of which he clearly had none.

I headed to the boats that seemed to pull themselves through the water and looked for an empty one.

I stepped into the closest one and tried to sit inside without tipping the whole thing over. I scanned the length of the boat to see if I was truly alone. I wasn't. At that opposite end a girl sat huddle in the corner. It appeared that her hair was as black as night, because I could only see the outline of her face. Her eyes, which had been staring at me intently since I got on, were an odd light purple.

"Hi." I said, taking my eyes away from her figure. I expected her to squeal and run away as many had before. Instead, she leaned her head towards her right and smiled slowly.

"Hello, what's your name?" she asked in a light, airy voice. You would think she could tell just by looking at me.

"Malfoy." I said with disgust.

No matter where I go, people always have this same reaction to my family. Not many people can forget what my father did during the Great War. At the same time, not many people see what he does now. My father is changed. From the stories I've heard, I know he was a (and I struggle to say this, even to myself) bad guy. My father did things that I have nightmares about. I hate just knowing that he had to go through the things that he did.

But then he met my mother and he changed. He fell in love and made choices to leave his old life behind. He doesn't let people know, but when it's just the two of them he is a different person. It's only with my mother that he smiles an actual smile. Unguarded, unadulterated, unhidden.

That's the Draco Malfoy I know.

"Oh really?" she sounded surprised.

"Yes, can't you see? Blonde hair, fair skin, snobby voice…well, I haven't the voice, but the hair and skin are rather noticeable…"

"So that's what you look like then?"

"Yeah, can't you see? Of _course_ that's what I look like. I only get told about it every day." Honestly, how could she? Who did she think she was?

"Well, I don't know if you really look like _that_, but you're right about one thing." The girl began to pull something from her bag.

It was a collapsible walking stick.

"I can't see. And we're here." She said before the boat hit the sandy landing roughly.

The girl groped about for a bit, trying to get her bearings. She stepped out and unfolded her stick.

"I'm Eleanor Day, by the way." She said slowly before walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

_Father,_

_ I hope everything at the shop is going well. I heard about Gran's fall, I hope it wasn't too serious. _

_ My classes are going well. Professor Shram tells me that I have a gift in transfiguration. I do enjoy the class very much. I never thought I would have this much fun in class, even though I get a few ugly glances from the other students every once in a while…it's nothing I can't handle_

I paused. How could I tell my father about the regular beatings I endured after class and in passing? How could I make my father worry about that sort of thing when he is under constant pressure at work and still trying to erase the ghost of his parents' past. No, for now the least his father knows the best.

I included a few more tidbits about school and my "friends" in the letter before I wrapped it up and gave it to one of the school Owls to send to my father.

I could only watch after the bird and sigh. Sometimes I wish I was a bird, too. I wish I was able to fly away from this place that gives me so much grief. Why can't people stop calling me names, and _hurting_ me? I wasn't in the war! I never worked for _You- Know- Who_! The worst thing I have ever done was cheat on a test when I was in primary, even then I came clean because I felt so guilty.

Despite what people might think, Draco Malfoy refused to raise his son the way his father did: by using fear and punishment to make him into a "man".

My father loves me. Dearly. He wants the best for me, and he hopes that he can be a counselor and friend to me, instead of something to be frightened of.

A soft squeak roused me from my thoughts and I turned to face the door of the Owlery.

The Weasley girl stood there, watching me. Her hair still in those silly little ringlets she wears every day. The sun shone brightly on her perfectly round face. Something passed over her face that looked as though she was debating whether or not she should stay. In the end she set her face, squared her tiny shoulders and walked boldly into the room.

Not looking at me, she strapped a letter to the foot of a beautiful black owl and carried it to the window where I stood. She waited a moment and watched quietly as the bird flew from her wrist into the sky and turned to face me.

"I apologize for the way I acted on the train, it was childish and unacceptable…Do you accept my apology?" her stance was sure and somewhat rigid. I suspect this comes from being the daughter of Hermione Granger and from having a family as big as hers.

Too shocked to speak, I simply nodded and opened my mouth slightly. To say what, I'm not sure.

The Weasley girl smiled slightly with those giant lips and held out a hand, "Good. Well, I'm Rose. Rose Weasley, and you are?"

"Scorpius Malfoy" I say as I took her hand.

"hmm, I've heard about you. You're second in every first year class." She states as though this is common knowledge.

I could only agree. This was true, but I'm not sure how she knows this. Grades haven't even been established yet. In fact, I only know because my professors allowed me to know, in confidence that I wouldn't mention this to anyone, save my parents.

"Well, I'm first. And I plan to stay that way." Her smile was almost sickening as she says this. I could tell just by the way she was standing that she knew she was better than me, as though she _knows_ I can't beat her.

"Now wait- how do you already know that you're first?" I asked, astonished, even if I already knew the answer

Weasley got a sly look on her face. "It doesn't matter. All that _does_ matter is that I stay in first place. Do we have an understanding?"

I think for a moment before I bring my face closer to hers, causing her to bend away from me with a surprised look in her eyes, almost giving her away.

"Let me make myself perfectly clear, Weasley. I _will _be first, no matter what it takes. I will take your pedestal, and you're popularity, and I will enjoy doing it."

This girl brings forth a strange fire in me. A fire I have never experienced before. I have always done the will of others around me, simply because of my social standing. But with her I want to fight. I want to compete and have the thrill of the win. I want to beat her, with all of my being.

Rose stood up straight once again and balled her fists at her sides. She looks as though she could punch me, or scream. This was the reason why I wanted to compete. This moment, as I gaze at her fiery red tendrils and that fury behind her little girl eyes, is the perfect picture of my reason. This relentlessness that she emanates is intoxicating.

Almost instantly, however, she cools down and a chilly grin covers her face.

I hear her chuckle softly and say "We'll see, Malfoy. We will see."

I can only grin back and accept this in my heart. I know this will be the start of something magnificent. I lose myself in the fantasies of watching her face growing hot after she loses to me, of feeling the rage bounce off of her as she goes all in just to beat _me_.

"By the way" I hear her start distantly, as though she was somewhere far away

"You have droppings on your robes." I look at her stupidly as I try to process her words.

"Sorry?" I say

"I said, you have droppings on your robes…just there" she says as she points to the elbows and sides of my robes.

Apparently I forgot to spot check before I leaned on the window sill.

Damn.

Rose only giggles when I verbally revealed my frustrations and turns away.

"See you in class, _Malfoy_."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Thank you SOOO much for all the reads! I feel so honored that you guys keep reading!

Please remember, however, to review as well. I know it's really easy to read and write off, but I love feed back. Even if it's a quick little one liner. It doesn't need to be anything fancy, but I want to know what you guys think.

Challenge: what would you like to see in the next chapter? Any characters you want to make a cameo? Is there a senario that you have been DYING to see in a story? Although, I wont do anything too drastic with Rose/ Scorpius yet... I have big plans for them. And I have the plot all set and ready, but I don't mind making a few changes :)

Again, I want to thank you all for reading! I smile every time I see the read count go up, even a tiny bit!

* * *

The Room of Requirements became a refuge. Whenever the other boys picked on me, I would run to the tapestry and pace. I knew that I needed a place to hide, a place to finally be my-self, away from others. Most of the time, it was impossible to find a single quiet place where the others couldn't find me.

Earlier this morning, the kids in my charms class found out that I have a cat. Hercules, I argued, has been in the family for years. Ten years, to be exact. Mother bought him when I was a baby. The kids poked fun at me while the professor wasn't looking, saying that "boys don't have 'kittens'! It was too girly."

I didn't know how to respond, so I simply shut my mouth and pretended the jabs didn't bother me.

At one point I looked up to the other side of the room where the Weasley's and Potter's sat. Since the end of the Great War the Potter's and Weasley's had been treated like royalty. Their parents were part of the resistance and _everyone_ knew it. They were followed around by girls and boys alike with sappy eyes and hungry smiles. They wanted the fame and attention.

The little Weasley girl had her eyes fixed on me. I knew she saw what was going on. How could she not?

When our eyes met, time slowed. All the charming in the classroom and anything the professor said was muted by the roaring in my ears, all I could do was stare at her. An almost undistinguishable smile graced her lips. Only I could see the tiniest twitch before her gaze left mine and she raised her wand above her partner's cat and transformed it into a perfect goblet.

"Well done, Miss Weasley! Oh, very good indeed! You have your mother's talent that much is sure!" Said Professor Shram in her weezy voice. The room came back into focus. Sparks were flying all around me. Students squealed as their pets were transforming. Some had cups with snouts; others had metallic tinted pets that creaked as they moved slowly across the tables.

I looked at Hercules, asleep on my desk; half covering the textbook I should have been using to transform my pet. I took the feather end of my quill and half-heartedly attempted to wake the sleeping beast by tickling his nose and whiskers.

"Herc…Herc!" I whispered. Hercules only moved away from the prodding quill. He lifted his head and gave me a look that read 'don't bug me, I'm sleeping' Then laid back down.

"Yeah…Thanks mate. A real help you are." I said before setting my cheek upon my knuckles.

* * *

"Hey, Malfoy! I saw you in Transfigurations. Too cool for school, aren't ya'?" came the familiar voice of James Potter.

I had been walking to supper after class, clearly minding my own business. I, purposefully, took the long way today, just in case something like this happened.

I turned to face James, who was two years older and obviously using this position to his advantage. James was not alone. He was swanked by his girl friend, Dahlia Warlow, and a fellow fourth year.

James had always been fairly popular. Of course, what child of the Great Harry Potter couldn't be? He was surrounded by those that found his fame by name exhilarating. Everyone wanted to be close to James Potter. He was the Keeper on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and had been for the last year. His girlfriend had known him since his first year, and dated him since their third.

Dahlia wasn't terribly…awful looking. She had striking blue eyes and light blonde, curly ringlets. She wasn't dainty, but she was noticeably feminine and wasn't afraid to let that show.

I had heard of Dahlia from the other boys in my dorm. She didn't seem stuck up in any sense. However, she knew (along with the entire student body at Hogwarts) about the Malfoy's past.

"Can I help you, Potter? " I called.

"Yeah, actually you can. Tell me why you think you're better than everyone else? D'you get a kick out of watching the rest of us actually participate in class?" James asked with a menacing face. I could smell a fight waiting to happen.

"My cat wasn't-" I stopped. How could I tell Potter that my cat _wouldn't_ cooperate? Potter would only tease me for it.

The hall went quiet. The other fourth year fellow behind James began to snicker; obviously he found something immensely funny in the situation.

"I'm sorry-your cat wasn't…what, Malfoy?" James smirked. He knew he had me. I, on the other hand, began to question the escape route that he (hadn't) planned.

_BANG!_

The three turned their attention away from me and drew their wands. High pitched twitters and screams came from the dining hall. I took this as a sign and quickly walked the opposite direction.

This is where the Room of Requirements comes in.

I found the tapestry and waited until the door appeared. I only just slipped in when I heard James tell his goons to slip up. I could only breathe a sigh of relief. It wasn't very often that I was able to evade the Potter crew without getting a scrape or two.

I looked around and found a comfortable room. The fire was burning and there were two great arm chairs sitting in front of it. The room itself was dark, as though the walls were painted almost black. The floor was all stone except for the rug under the chairs. Other than that the room wasn't terribly big. There may have been a lavatory, but it would have been one of those half rooms: the size of a cupboard with a toilet and a sink.

I sank into the nearest chair and slouched. The cracking of the fire lulled me to sleep slowly. I could only remember the stress I had to go through that day. Hiding from the Potter's, avoiding the Weasley's, trying to pass my classes while staying out of everyone else's way. Being Scorpius Malfoy was exhausting.

I closed my eyes and let sleep take me. I dreamt of home. I dreamt of the time I helped father with the shop. I got to bring in huge bills wrapped ten, twenty, sometimes thirty times with the latest fabric for cloaks and the newest fashion for school robes.

I had only gotten into the dream when the door opened loudly then shut just as fast. I didn't turn to see who it was; I only listened to the heavy breathing and slurs of profanity. I could tell right about that it was a boy. I heard a _swoosh_ as their back slid down the door. It was then that I peaked over the top of my chair.

A boy, not much older than me, with the blackest, moppiest hair sat with his back against the door and his head in his hands. His shoulders rose and fell heavily, as though he was out of breath.

"Stinkin-those girls will be the death of me. Valentine's day? Who's crazy idea was that? Probably a girls…" he muttered. I knew he wouldn't notice me. So, as slowly as I could, I attempted to sit back down in my chair. However, my knee caught the side table and caused it to knock over the vase filled with dead flowers in the process.

_SMASH!_

I could only flinch. I heard the boy yelp from behind me and stand straight up.

" WHO'S THERE?" he cried indignantly

Knowing that I could no longer hide, I stood from my seat. I had been caught, there was no denying it. Now I had to face the consequences, no matter the cost.

I turned and faced the boy.

I met the eyes of Albus Potter,

Son of Harry Potter,

Brother of my worst enemy.

* * *

Again, please DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

I promise it doesn't take that much work...I truely do want to know what you guys think. Let me know, let me know, let me know!

I love you all!


	5. Chapter 5

Neither of us talked for a while. We were both too wrapped up in the face that the other was there.

Truthfully, I never had an issue with Albus (commonly called 'Al' by his closer friends and relatives…I mean, who really _wants_ to be called Albus all the time? It's almost as bad as Scorpius- but I definitely prefer that over 'Scorp' but enough about me.)

He seemed nice enough, quiet though. I don't think he ever made fun of anyone outright; he just kind of…looks at them.

He's a very reserved bloke.

"What are _you_ doing here, _Malfoy_?" Albus asked me with disdain. He and I never saw eye to eye, even though he was in Slytherin and the blood war was over, he still felt that his family was better than the Malfoy's. His father never tortured people because of blood status,"They" did.

I merely shrugged in response. I felt no need to explain myself to this boy. He knows nothing about me or my family and he never took the time to find out, so I owe him nothing. Instead, I turned and sat in the arm chair again. I heard Potter shuffle slightly behind him and saw him from the corner of my eye as he stole a seat cautiously on the love seat next to the fire.

I watched as the Potter boy gave me a once over. I looked down and saw what he must have. My clothes were disheveled and I could only imagine that my eyes looked blood-shot and tired from the lack of sleep I had been getting. I only hunched my shoulders in defeat and exhaustion.

"Rough day?" Potter asked me quietly. I guess he figured that if we were going to share space, we might as well be civil. I watched Potter from the corner of my eye while he scoped my reaction. I could tell, just by his asking, that he was being genuine. Not many ask me if I'm alright and actually take the time to listen. This boy though… I could tell that he really wanted to know. I slouched my shoulders even further and sighed as I dragged my hand across my face. To me, this was a sign of being unguarded. This was me trying to express, without words, that I would let him in.

Just this once, at least.

Maybe Potter didn't mean me any harm. Maybe, here in this room, we had some sort of unspoken truce between us. Maybe we were-

No, I don't dare. Any thought past that leads only to madness.

So instead, I nodded my head. I took a deep breath before I actually looked at the other boy. His clothes were just as disheveled. His face was set in what looked like a permanent grimace, with creases in his forehead from years of worry, and obvious dents at the edge of his lips where a frown once lived. I saw no animosity in his face. Nothing but anxiety. I began to trust him, I wanted to tell him about the cruel things that the other students say to me. I wanted him to be my confidant. A million thoughts ran through my head but the only one that escaped loud enough to be heard was:

" I am not my father."

To me that statement held so much more than just those five words. I saw the understanding creep over Potter's face before he bowed his head. He understood the reputations that followed our fathers' names. The good and bad memories alike plague our lives with a dormant mold that always crops up at the worst times.

I saw his head nod in agreement. I never took the time to get to know this boy, always afraid my father's past to even try.

Granted, it didn't help knowing that he was the brother of the kid that caused the most hell in my life.

Suddenly we heard a shout come from beyond the door, followed by a few squeals and then silence.

We both looked at each other with wide eyes. I second later we were up and out of our respective seats and stumbled over each other clumsily to get to the door.

I furrowed my brow at Potter in question. He only shook his head and threw his thumb over his shoulder. My confusion only grew. What was he trying to tell me? Stand behind him? He did it again. I shook my head and crossed my arms at my unruly haired companion. Potter rolled his eyes at my disobedience and slapped his hand over his face.

The noises began again. Immediately we glued our ears to the door.

"I could have _sworn_ he went this way!" we heard a girl whine obnoxiously. I raised my eyebrow and began to chuckle. Only the son of Harry Potter could cause girls to _whine_. He only glared back at me and hauled back to sock me in the shoulder. However another voice from outside and made him pause with his fist still hovering above my shoulder.

"Well, wherever he is, he can't hide for long…Merlin, he is _so_ good-looking!" the voices faded away slowly.

A horrified expression spread over Potter's face as he slid down the length of the door. I looked on with amusement.

"So…Rough day?" I asked him with a grin.

"Don't _even_ start. I already get crap from my family about it, I don't need you to add on."

I snickered and held out a hand. He looked at it suspiciously.

"I wouldn't _dream _of it. However, now I have some pretty fantastic blackmail. Now why don't we try to…brave the waters, ok?"

Potter looked up, astonished at first, and smile brightly.

"Let's hope you never have a chance to use that blackmail…it would ruin my reputation." He said, cheekily, as he grasped my hand.

I hoisted him up and made she he was steady before we opened the door together and peered outside.

Only to find the hallways wasn't empty.

Standing outside the door stood a little girl with spiky pink hair. Her eyes grew wide and her books clattered loudly to the floor when she saw us. Like an alarm, her voice rang out in the silence and beckoned the others to our former hiding place. I watched as Potter ran to her and tried to cover her mouth desperately. Each time she would pull away and continue.

"No- Please, I'll…I'll give you anything. An autograph, would that work? An autograph? What about tickets to one of my mom's games-Please!" He went to use more serious tactics. He bribed her, he threatened her, but nothing worked.

"Potter! Go on, I'll hold them off!" I cried as the rumble of footsteps neared faster and faster. Potter could only look at me in fear, his hands still poised over her mouth. I shoved him hard and smiled.

"I'll hold off the screaming fan-girls, just run!"

After a moment of shock he nodded at last and turned to run. He looked back once to see me shoot him two thumbs up before the crowd swallowed me.

I am not my father.

Albus Potter knows that now.


End file.
